


True Love

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4924081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An electrical elf and a human girl fall in love after meeting one day at school. This is their story</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Love

One chilly October morning, timidly approaching the front gates of the new campus, Maor looks into the courtyard and sees tons of people running about. Gulping nervously, he enters the school's property and struggles to make sense of the map and schedule he had been given. Even though he was quite intelligent and had resided in the human-dominated environment for 3 years, he still had trouble with certain tasks. Still unable to make heads or tails of the paper he musters up his courage and steps up to a shorter girl and gives a slight tap to her shoulder. "Uh... excuse me? Could you help me find room 4-C?" She looks up in surprise and smiles softly. "Of course. That's where I'm going next. For AP Chemistry with Mr. Black." Surprised that the girl had responded, he blushes slightly before nodding. "T-thanks... hopefully you wouldn't mind if I follow you? I mean to the classroom..." Rambling, Maor simply trails off. Rubbing the back of his neck, he looks away from the human female. Making sure that his hair is covering the slight point at the end of his ear, the elf simply falls into step behind her. She giggles softly, blushing lightly and starts walking towards the classroom, looking back at him. "I know what you meant. What's your name, if you don't mind me asking?" She starts walking backwards, watching him curiously. Searching his thoughts for the alias he'd enrolled under, he stutters out a quick response. "Uh... Maor... Maor Kyoto...” Momentarily locking eyes with the schoolgirl before him, he quickly glances away in case the contact had a certain purpose to humans that elves didn't. Uneasy from the scrutiny of her gaze, he continues following her regardless. She smiles slightly. "You're lying, 'Maor'. But I won't press. You must have a good reason for not telling the truth." Emma turns back around and opens the door to the chemistry lab classroom. "Mr. Black, this is Maor Kyoto. He's a new student, but he doesn't like talking much." She smiles at the professor and sits down in her seat, watching Maor.  
Seeing that she hadn't been affected by his ruse, but had accepted it, he looks down, ashamed for tricking such a polite girl. Entering the room, he blushes as he's introduced to the class unwarned. Biting his lip as the teacher smiles at him, he spots an empty seat next to the girl and bows before seating himself and busying himself with writing the notes on the board. Not used to writing in the accepted font, he decides to write in elven runes for convenience. Glaring softly at the girl to his left, he scribbles down the information.  
Emma looks up at the board, realizes that she already took notes on this a while back, and sets her pencil down, glancing over at Maor's paper. Her eyes widen slightly when she sees he isn't writing with the normal alphabet. She leans over and whispers "What are you writing with? That isn't human." She blinks up at him, curious.  
'Shit! How could I be so stupid! Ugh, of course it'd stand out...' Closing his eyes as he steadies his nerves, he opens them to look at Emma. Before whispering, he sighs "Ugh, you are quite observant, aren't you. Fine, maybe this'll clear up some of your curiosities..." At this, he moves his hair out of the way, revealing the elegant point at the top of his ear until she shows a reaction and quickly covers it once more.  
She looks at him, confused, as he moves his hair, then her eyes widen in surprise. "W-whoa. That's interesting. I knew there was something special about you." Emma smiles at him then suddenly says "its radium, Mr. Black" She looks up at the teacher innocently, who was glaring at her.  
'Is she that observant, yet so clueless? I thought human girls read stories about elves all the time? Ugh...' Rolling his eyes, he continues to take notes on the lecture, still in elven script. Sighing, he writes a quick note in English on a small corner of the paper and taps it while the teacher's back is turned. ~Meet me by the tree by the gates after class, and I'll explain what I can. Tell someone about any of it, and I swear that you'd be sorry you did so. This is not a threat, it's just that you'd potentially wipe out a whole group of 'people' like me.  
She leans over and reads his note. She looks at him and nods slightly. She starts writing him a note too. ~I'm aware you're an elf, Maor. I'm not completely oblivious to the other species on Earth. I used to play with the fairies when I was younger. I won't tell anyone. Why would I? No one would believe me, even if I was going to tell someone~ Emma tears the note off of her paper and slides it onto his desk.  
Scrutinizing the fragment, he glances over at her. 'Perhaps not completely clueless... but fairies? Is she kidding? They don't even talk to elves much, but humans? Nearly unheard of...' Giving her a slight smile, he flips the sheet over to write an amendment. ~Well, apparently you are more observant than most... few others would see through that so easily, in fact, the elves of my clan don't usually use names for identification, so I guess the hesitation with my name hinted to too much. Anyway, could you help me? I don't really understand all the procedures and etiquette here...~ sighing, he looks up to see the teacher smiling softly in his direction. Nodding in response, he waits for him to turn back to the board to pass the note.  
She takes the piece of paper from him, reads it, then looks up at him and nods as the bell rings, signifying the end of class. Emma stands up and smiles softly down at him "Come on. I know someplace quiet that I can answer all your questions." She waits for him to stand up and follow her.  
Rising, he quickly packs up his belongings before falling into step beside her. Seeing the sidelong glances at them, he whispers. "Are you popular? Or is there some other reason to why they're all staring at us?" Nervous, regardless of his supernatural abilities, Maor tightens his grip on his blazer's cuffs.  
"I'm not 'popular’. I'm the weird girl. I skipped a grade when I was younger, and so I'm at least a year younger than most of my classmates. I'm a loner, so when someone talks to me, it's different." She starts walking towards the library, going slow so he can keep up with her, since he doesn't know his way around too well.  
"I-is that so? You seem okay to me, I guess. Granted... I don't talk to humans too much either, and I was practically abandoned by my clan due to the fact that I wasn't afraid of the- you..." Mumbling a bit, he looks down embarrassed for how that might have sounded. The anxiety getting to him, the occasional spark of static travels through his brown hair, hidden to all but the most scrutinizing of gazes.  
She blushes slightly. "Thank you. Are you alright? You're sparking.... Maor." She looks over at him worriedly. "I'm sorry that your clan abandoned you"  
'Shoot! Not again! Ever since I found out that I could control electricity....' Quickly patting the troublesome part of his scalp, he smiles nervously. "Uh... don't worry, I have it under control... usually. Not all elves can... you know?"  
"Okay Maor. I believe you." She smiles at his attempt to fix the static in his hair. "I've never met anyone with the power to control electricity" She bites her lip, looking at him in amazement, holding the door to the library open for him  
Calming his breathing, the bolts subside as he moves through the wooden portal into the space. Gazing around in amazement, he moves to a shelf and removes a book before flipping through it. "Whoa... you have a whole room just to hold books? Elves tend to keep their secrets to themselves, so few of us actually write...”  
"Yes. There are thousands of libraries all over the world." She smiles slightly at his awe and takes his hand gently, pulling him to a private corner. "Now, do you have any pressing questions about human life and culture?" Emma looks at him, expectantly.  
Still shocked, he tries to keep himself from grabbing other books at random. "Ah... um... well, I understand the basics, but what exactly... is the organization of this school? I understand the school/teacher roles... but is there a form of hierarchy between students? You classified yourself as the 'weird' kid... so in a way, are you also an outcast? Or am I missing something?"  
"Yes. There is a very rigid hierarchy that many have tried to break, but have failed. There are the popular kids, the athletes, cheerleaders, etc. Then there's the friends of the populars, the ones who know the popular teens, but aren't cool enough to be one. There are the geeks and the nerds, the emos and the goths, the mathletes, and then, there are the freaks, the losers, the weirdos and the outsiders. I'm a loner and an outsider"  
"Oh.... that's complicated... so, you're typically the one that is picked on and such? Well... don't worry. I'll help you... I-if you want it... that is..." Blushing faintly, Maor distracts himself by looking along the shelves. "Yeah, it is really complicated. Yes, people pick on me, both because of my age and my size." Emma looks at him and blushes, biting her lip. "T-thank you Maor, for your kind offer. It would be nice to have a friend......"  
Wanting to allow himself a moment to think of what to say in reply, his hand starts to crackle with energy before he shoves it into his rubber-lined pocket. ‘W-why am I so anxious? We just met... ugh, probably nothing...’ Shaking his head, he looks back to the girl. "I-it's no trouble... I mean our classes are the same right? As we keep the same teacher for the entire day? You can help me when I don't know what to do or say in certain situations, and I'll keep you from ridicule. Deal?" Trailing off, unsure if that in itself was asking too much, Maor bites the inside of his cheek out of mild worry.  
Emma smiles at his nervousness. "Yes, we do. That sounds like a plan. Thank you Maor." She looks up at him and jumps, startled when the bell rings. "Oh no. Come on. We have to hurry or we will be late for our next class" She stands and walks quickly towards a classroom for their American Government class.  
Allowing himself to be led along, Maor falls into step behind her once again. Entering the room, he notices that the seat next to his first human friend is empty once more. Taking it casually, he busies himself with his notes once again, not bothering to hide his elven script. Glancing over, he notices that the teacher was sitting down as if expecting the class to do everything on their own. Seeing the majority of the student's messing with their phones and laughing, he leans over to Emma. "Uh... aren't we supposed to be taking notes or reading something? Everyone seems to be goofing off..."  
"They are.... Mrs. Vaughn gave the class a homework assignment to play a government simulation, and she is letting them have time during class to do it." Emma sighs quietly and smiles at him softly. "I finished it last night."  
Seeing that the surrounding students were playing games that were not school-related in any way, Maor scowls slightly. Moving back to Emma, he mutters in her ear. "Well, if these guys don't want to do their assignment, why don't I make it so they can't goof off either? It's rude to the teacher, isn't it?" Pulling his hand out of his pocket, he shows the light spark dancing along a fingertip. Gesturing towards the phone itself, he smirks. "All I have to do is set the Parental Controls to lock them out of the internet or apps right~?" A mischievous tone in his words, he chuckles gently. "Any preferences on the first 'victim'? ... Don’t worry, it won't be permanent damage, like I said, I can control it."  
She giggles quietly and looks at him. "Mrs. Vaughn doesn't care too much. She hates teaching. But, can you really do that? That would be kind of funny to watch them try to figure out why their phones aren't working. First, I think you should do Carl Johnson. He is the biggest bully at this school"  
Seeing who she points out, he nods. "Sure, they're still computers, which I've read a lot about, which run on binary, little switches in either on or off... I just need to flip a few..." Shooting a nearly invisible beam of ions at the device in his hands. Immediately, his phone locks him out of the site he had been on. This sets the boy off, whacking the phone with his palm and causing him to start spouting profanities. Innocently leaning back in his chair, the electric mage gazes over at the girl he had constructed the demonstration for. "As shown! Quite easy... once you get the hang of it."  
Emma laughs quietly and kisses his cheek softly. "That was amazing. Thank you for showing me that. It's always interesting to see their reactions to things that happen." She blushes and smiles slightly  
Recoiling, nearly falling out of his chair, Maor rights himself, furiously trying to make sense of what had just happened. ‘S-she just kissed me? Why? WHAT?’ Still reeling, the male just stares into the schoolgirl's bright eyes. "WH-what? I don't...?”  
She bites her lip, looking down, embarrassed. "S-sorry..... I j-just w-wanted to thank you..... It won't happen again....." A tear slowly falls down her face as she blushes deeper.  
Mentally punching himself, Maor wipes the tear away. "N-no... I'm not angry that you did it... I was just shocked is all... pun not intended..." muttering to himself from the word choice, Maor blushes in return. Eyes scanning the room until properly satisfied that no one was paying attention to them, Maor darts his head out to leave a gentle kiss on the lass' forehead.  
She blushes and smiles up at him. "Thank you..... I'm sorry for startling you Maor."   
Face still red from the kiss, the elf stares back at the younger girl. "I-it's ok... I'm sorry for making you think I was mad..." Maor then carefully moves his desk a few inches across the aisle, closer to his new friend. Tentatively, he slowly reaches a hand out to gently wrap his fingers around hers. Looking away, as if this was merely an instinct, Maor distracts himself by sending another probing zap into other phones around the room.  
Emma blushes when she feels his hand creep into hers and she squeezes gently on his hand. She looks over at him, biting her lip lightly. "It's fine. I understand Maor."  
Realizing that the squeeze means that she's okay with the hand holding, he smiles a bit. As the class starts going into an uproar over the mass dysfunction of their devices, the new student in the back was busy with his own pressing matter. "Um... would this appear odd to others? I don't want you to be picked on more..."  
"Would what? The fact that I'm holding hands with a boy? For the most part, people leave me alone nowadays anyway. Besides, I promised to help you fit in better, but if you hang out with me, you won't fit in too well...." She looks over at him and blushes lightly.  
His eyes widening a bit, he looks away, anxious. "I ... never said I wanted to fit in... I just wanted to understand... that's all..." ashamed by his lack of explaining, Maor looks down at his desk. Oblivious to a few female students who are staring at him with their own form of awe at his tall, slender physique, although this turns to envy as they see their younger classmate holding hands with him. "So... I'm happy that you accepted my offer, Emma..." He smiles gently as he turns back to the female.  
Emma smiles. "Of course Maor. One question though. Why would you choose me? There are prettier girls, even in this class, who like you too...." She blinks at him, confused, biting her lip.  
A confused expression going over his face, glancing at first their joined hands then back to her face. "You look plenty nice to me... you're polite, smart, and you aren't completely full of yourself... so I think you're a great person." Nodding gently, Maor looks back to his unopened textbook and blushes from the deduction.  
"T-thank you Maor. You're the first person to ever say that to me.... Most other people say mean things, so often that I almost started to believe them...." She blushes deeply in embarrassment, glancing up at his face.  
"If anyone makes fun of you again, make sure you to tell me, alright?" Releasing the delicate hand, Maor moves his hand to her hair and petting it slowly. "I'll sort it out, albeit in a roundabout way, but eventually you'll be treated as a person, rather than a toy for the amusement of others, alright?"  
"O-okay. Thank you Maor...." She smiles and leans into his hand slightly. She blushes at him and kisses him sweetly. "I really like you Maor....." Emma looks down, biting her lip, nervous.  
Hearing her statement, Maor's face turns to one of endearment. "I... I really like you too Emma..." With the girl leaning into his palm, he understands that she is sincere. Laying a gentle kiss on her cheek, he continues to trail his fingers between the locks of hair. "Thank you for being so sweet towards me while all these people ignored my existence. But let's ignore those jealous girls over there, eh?" Chuckling gently, he pulls her chair closer, wrapping his other arm around her waist as he continues to stroke her head.  
She giggles and leans into him, smiling contently. "You're welcome Maor. I think that everyone deserves to have attention paid to them, except for jealous girls....." She looks up at him happily as the bell rings.  
Reluctantly releasing the sweet schoolgirl he had begun to hold so dear, the elf packs up his materials for the next course. "S-so... what class do we have next, Emma? I see everyone packing up..." Seeing all the other students (still bickering about their 'broken' tech) leave the room in a cluster, Maor kisses Emma on the forehead once again before standing, uncertain as what was going on.  
"Can I see your schedule Maor?" She smiles up at him and holds her hand out tentatively for it. "There are three different lunch periods happening right now, and I'm not sure which one you have.”  
Slightly calming, he hands the paper form to her in the mild hope that they share a period together once again. "Uh, yeah... here..." Blushing faintly as their fingers brush against each other, Maor smiles in thanks.  
She takes it from him, smiling. She looks at it, running her finger down the list of classes, then sighing as she finds the next period. "We have different classes, but the same lunch period....." She gazes up at him, smiling sadly.  
"Ah... well... at least we have lunch, right?" A small, hopeful smile adorning his sleek features, he stands, reclaiming his schedule before taking the delicate hand he had grown accustomed to holding.  
"Yes. We do have lunch together." She smiles and squeezes his hand as she leads him to the lunch area. "What would you like for lunch today?"  
Entering the cafeteria, Maor quickly feels overwhelmed by the sheer number of people. Standing a bit closer to the shorter student, he mutters in her ear. "Ah... um... whatever you suggest... but I'd prefer something primarily plants... elves are omnivorous, but we still prefer to eat plants over meat..." Nervously describing the diet, he becomes increasingly worried as he sees the amount of various carrion based foods surrounding him...”Do... these people even eat greens? Only getting protein from meat isn't really good for humans either right?" Struggling to hide his mild disgust, Maor follows closely behind the girl he'd begun to depend on for support in such situations.  
She turns to look at him. "We do have non-meat foods Maor. Come on, I'll show you." She smiles reassuringly at him and shows him to the vegetarian options that are available. There are a lot of salads and various other non-meat options.  
Taking a salad, he smiles shyly in return, ashamed that he'd troubled her. "Sorry... I'm just not used to the amount of meat you guys eat...."  
"Oh no, it's fine. Really. I get this food most days anyway. It's no problem." She smiles up at him and stands on her tiptoes, kissing his cheek softly. Then Emma shows him the table where she normally sits.  
Seeing how far to the edge it was, he frowns. "You really do get pushed away, huh?" Sitting down on the bench, he waits for her to sit down next to him before kissing her cheek in return, wrapping his arm back around her.  
She smiles and leans into his side, smiling slightly and starting to eat her lunch. "So after we finish eating, I'll show you where your next class is, and I'll come back when it's over so we can walk to our last class. Sound okay?"  
Eating his own salad, he smiles a bit, happy that the flavor was natural. Hearing his friend speak, he quickly swallows. "Y-yeah... that sounds good. Shame we don't have the exact same schedules... what is our last class again? Physical Education wasn't it?" Reviewing his schedule, he nods. "Yeah... so, uh... how do I..." gesturing at his body, implying the superhuman qualities, he shyly smiles, worried about how he'd keep them under control.  
She giggles at his gesture. "Don't worry, most of what we do is weight lifting or running... I can help you with the weight lifting, and for the running, just stay near me, and it will all be fine...." She looks up at him "You'll like having Mr. Dever for an art teacher. He is extremely friendly and kind."  
Chuckling anxiously, he continues eating. "Great... hopefully I don't make something that they find 'bad'..." Squeezing her waist, he places a small kiss on her cheek before he looks at her directly and blushes, becoming increasingly aware of her attractive appearance.  
She looks at him and blushes lightly under his scrutiny, finishing her lunch and getting up to throw it away. She walks back towards him, when she is stopped by a bully. He shoves Emma, laughing as she falls backwards and hits her head on the edge of a table.  
Watching her fall, Maor quickly stands before walking up behind the jerk and lays his hand on the bully's shoulder. "Help her up. Now." The bully smirks as he turns around. "Why should I? If you care about her so much, why don't you help her?" Maor responds “Because I'm not the one to knock her down." Leaning down, he pulls Emma to her feet, sitting her down on the edge of a bench. Straightening up, he stares into the bully's eyes with his emerald orbs. "Now, are you going to apologize? Or should I make it so I change your mind?" Crossing his arms in front of him, he sternly glares at the other youth.   
The bully laughs at him. "You look like a teacher, with that stupid face. You can't do anything to me, newbie, don't you know that? My father is on the school board. He can get you expelled in a heartbeat. So don't cross me when I'm taunting the smart midget."  
Stepping up into the boy’s face, Maor shoves the fact that he's taller by at least four inches into it. "Do you think I care who your father is? Because I don't, now, why don't I teach you what 'karma' is?" Without any restrictions, Maor simply lifts the obnoxious snot by his shirt collar and smirks as his eyes begin glowing with energy that is hidden by his head. "Now... are you going to apologize to Emma? Or should I make your day a little more *he whispers the last word*... electric?"  
His eyes widen as he looks into Maor's. "What the hell are you?" The boy squirms out of Maor's grip and falls to the floor as everyone else laughs at the scene. "I'm sorry Midget" Carl (the bully) starts walking away, shoulders slumped as all the students laugh at him  
Sending a scowl after him, Maor moves back to his seat next to Emma with a mild expression of accomplishment as he wraps his arm back around her. Feeling her head, he deduces that it isn't serious. "Just a bump... are you okay?" Looking at her, he frowns slightly. Turning around, he sees a large audience staring at him and the girl beside him whispering things about them. "Who is he? Transfer student?" "He's quite strong to lift him up like that? Do you think he's not a jerk himself?" Opening his mouth, he states matter-of-factly. "Please, I'm just a guy who doesn't enjoy seeing shit like that. Think what you want about me, but I'm not the 'bad guy' here." Muttering under his breath, he turns back to his salad, picking at it without eating as the cluster disperses.  
Emma blushes and kisses him softly. "Thank you very much Maor. I'm sorry for interrupting your lunch. Thank you for helping me with Carl. He hates me.... I have no idea why though....."  
Soothing from the affectionate contact, Maor relaxes. "Yeah, I wonder as well. Father is on the school board. Like that's a reason to be a jerk, hell, if his father IS in a position of authority, why doesn't he teach his kid to act with some respect..." smirking slightly he turns his head over a bit. "But it was pretty funny when he ran away like a puppy with his tail between his little legs!" Chuckling at this, he finishes his last few bites and tosses the container over his shoulder and into the trash can, the location of which he'd memorized during the conflict.  
Emma stares at him in shock. "You have amazing aim.... You should think about trying out for the basketball team.... You made a perfect shot over 10 feet away, backwards" She smiles and kisses him softly and stands up, wobbling slightly.  
Jumping up, Maor steadies the dazed girl. "Okay, I'll think about it... although we ought to get you to the nurse right? It seems that your head was hit harder than I thought..." Kissing her on the cheek, he continues to fret over her health, eventually sighing. "Okay... if we find a quiet hallway, I can use some minor nature magic to at least speed along the healing process..." Weaving through the mazy school, Maor successfully finds an empty corridor. "Okay... sit down, trust me, okay?" Muttering a simple enchantment, he touches the welt on her head, which immediately begins to shrink. "Better?"  
She blinks up at him, biting her lip. "I d-don't know.... I c-can't seem t-to f-focus babe...... My h-head feels fuzzy and w-weird." Her pupils are extremely dilated and she suddenly passes out, slumping against the wall.  
Out of his element, he feels that he's lost something already. 'Shit, shit, shit! I'm so stupid! I should've taken her to the nurse immediately... oh no...' thoughts racing, he picks up the unconscious girl and dashes down the halls back to the cafeteria. Noticing that the office was nearby, he enters frantic. Eventually the secretaries take her into the nurses office and lay her down, giving him odd looks. "W-what? You don't think I did this? We were in the lunchroom and she just collapsed... I carried her here... please, just help her...?" Saddened, it was now his turn to slump down against the wall next to the nurse's office's door.  
The secretaries whisper amongst themselves about the boy who brought Emma in. They mention how they have never seen her with anyone, especially a boy.... The nurse looks Emma over and puts an ice pack to her head and waves smelling salts under her nose to wake her up.  
Rubbing his temples in worry, the elf sobs quietly in the hopes that the single most important thing in his life wouldn't be mad at him when she awoke nor be hurt in any permanent way.  
She sits up with a gasp and looks around for Maor. "Where is he? The boy who brought me in?" Emma looks up at the nurse. "He's waiting outside. Do you want me to bring him in?" She nods slightly "Yes please."  
Being invited in, Maor blushes as he enters. "A-are you okay Emma? Everything is fine?" Still worried that it was somehow his fault, he continuously looks over her for any other injuries. "You fainted, are you still able to remember everything? No amnesia?" "I'm completely fine Maor. I remember everything" She takes his hand, smiling softly at him. "Don't worry about me. Really." Emma blushes and kisses him sweetly. She smiles up at him.  
Looking down at the girl he held so dear, he smiles faintly. "At least I could help you to some extent..." Hugging her close, he closes his eyes as he pushes slightly into her hair. "I was so worried when you fainted... I thought that I'd damaged you further rather than healing you... Thank god you're okay..." Breathing in her scent, he falls even deeper in his affection for her. Straightening up, he promises in an urgent tone. "From now on, I swear that I will be more careful in my protection of you, alright? I don't want this to happen again..."  
She blushes deep red and smiles up at him. "Thank you very much for everything Maor. Most people would just have asked me that question, followed me to class, and never talked to me again." She bites her lip and looks up at him.  
His own face reddening to this, Maor looks away slightly. "W-well, obviously I'm not 'most people' maybe I... I don't know... ugh, I don't know why I feel that I should do all this for you, but I know that I want to keep you safe for as long as I can..." Nervously looking back to her, he quickly looks back away still embarrassed about his speech.  
Emma cranes her neck to look up into the face of the tall elf. "I know you aren't like most people Maor." She smiles up and kisses his cheek sweetly. "Thank you for protecting me." She sighs and slowly stands up as the bell rings.  
As the signal marking the end of the school day makes its toll, Maor stands up slowly, reluctant to leave his charge. "It's no trouble... you really shouldn't be picked on the way you are so I'm trying to make it so you aren't." Receding into his thoughts for a moment, Maor thinks about a request that would probably be immediately denied given the short period they'd known each other, but decides that he may as well propose it. "W-well... Emma, you see... I've been living out in the town woods for the time I've been here... as I can't afford an actual place of my own... so if it wouldn't trouble you or your parents... uh... could I... um... kind of... stay at your place for a while?" Immediately regretting how abruptly he asked this, Maor looks away, a blazing blush going over his face.  
Emma looks up at him startled slightly by his proposal. "You've been living in the woods?" She bites her lip, thinking of what her parents would say, before glancing back up at Maor and smiling. "Of course you can Maor. It would be an honor."  
Looking down from her hesitation, Maor is in mid-sigh as she approves. Spluttering slightly due to her eagerness, he wrings his hand. "R-really? It's okay...? An honor? H-how?" Still spouting nonsensical words he eventually shuts his mouth as he gazes back into Emma's eyes, searching for a spark of dishonesty that it nowhere to be found. "Y-you really mean it...? T-thank you...." Bowing awkwardly as he had when he'd introduced himself in class, he blushes a deep red as he looks down at the ground for a moment before straightening.  
She giggles quietly and blushes when he bows. "You don't need to bow Maor..... My parents are extremely informal." Emma takes his hand into her own and looks up at his face. "I would never lie to you, Maor. Please understand that...."  
Gulping quietly, Maor squeezes the hand that had grasped his own. Hearing her comforting words, he relaxes a bit as he feels the honesty in her tone flow over him. "O-okay.... no bowing, got it... So... S-should we go or are we waiting for a driver or...?" Slightly anxious due to how easily the girl accepted the response, another series of sparks go on a short frenzy among his locks.  
She chuckles and looks up at his hair. "You might not want to have that happen around my parents.... And yes, we can go. I usually walk home from school, if that's okay..... Just don't freak out too much when you see our house, okay?" She looks at the floor blushing.  
Embarrassed, the elf quickly pulls up his hood to cover up the sparking. His face reddening as he focuses back on the girl. Confused by her similarly tinted face, he shakes his head. "D-don't worry, I'll try to stay calm. I promise..." tone a bit wobbly, Maor lets the petite (by elf standards) individual to pull him along.  
She bites her lip as she pulls him gently along, towards the house she and her parents live in. They walk down the road, and she looks at him blushing before she steps into her family's driveway and shows him her home.  
Concerned why she thought he'd 'freak' once he saw her home, he becomes aware once they turn the corner. 'O-oh.... that's what she meant... wow...' Mulling over the size of the place, Maor stares at the immense house. "O-oh... wow... y-you have a nice place..." The static returning, he quickly tosses the hood back over his head to hid his nervousness. 'Well, at least she's sure to have a guest bedroom or two, right? b-but her parents? What would they think?!'  
"I know.... It's huge. My parents loved it.... They spent a lot of money on it.... You're sparking again Maor..... What's wrong? I've noticed that you tend to spark when you're nervous or upset about something...." She looks up at his face, curious and a little concerned.  
Frowning slightly, Maor shakes his head. Wanting to cover up the fact that what he was worried about was the living arrangements and meeting her parents, Maor forces the frown into a smile. "No... I'm fine... it's just... wow..." His anxiety spinning his words instead of excitement, he smiles genuinely this time, happy to be holding the hand of such a kind girl.  
"That is an incredibly forced smile, Maor." Emma pulls him gently down the driveway into her house. She opens the door for him and motions him in. She smiles as she starts showing him around.   
Entering the large abode, Maor is practically in shock as they move from room to room. Only catching a quick peek inside a bedroom, he automatically wonders whether it was only a guest room, which would be smaller or a full sized one. Also minutely worried about the fact that they hadn't bumped into her parents yet, the feeling fades as the girl's positivity forms a type of Aura, forcing him to become happy regardless of any stress.  
Emma looks at his awed expression and smiles softly. She squeezes his hand slightly and ends the tour with the library. A huge room, covered with books, hundreds of shelves and looks at his face. "What did you think?"  
Entering the large chamber, Maor can't quite stifle a gasp. Due to the naturally nomadic acts of his race, he had never seen more than two or three books in the possession of the same person. But, seeing all these books, and all in one place causes Maor to practically act like a little kid, moving from shelf to shelf. Eventually calming down as he replaces a novel back on the slab of wood, Maor turns back to Emma with a gleeful expression adorning his features. "I could hardly fathom that such a place like this could exist among our people... not only is so much of it controlled directly to ease your living... You even have such a large collection... are all of these different? Or are there duplicates..." Still overwhelmed by the sheer number of bound covers adorning the walls, Maor shakes his head, a smile still shining. "I have to thank you once again for accepting my proposal, Emma. T-this is more than I could ever hope to see..." Trailing off, he blushes from his obsessive evaluation, feeling that he may have embarrassed his host.  
Emma giggles as she watches Maor running around looking at all the different books. "Most of them are different, yes. There are a few copies, but not too many. You're very welcome." She bites her lip and hugs him gently. "Thank you for coming and staying with me...." She blushes deeply and kisses his cheek.  
Simultaneously being comforted by the embrace and confused by her words, he leans into her arms, wrapping his own around her before announcing his loss of meaning. "W-why are you thanking me? Aren't I going to get in the way of your family and yourself? I mean I'm going to take up so much space... another mouth to feed... I'm just going to hinder you, aren't I? Sure I'm happy that you accepted... but... what if your parents don't trust me? I mean... we've only known each other for the span of a single school day and I'm practically moving in..." His face reddening, Maor feels the heat off his blush being absorbed by the cheek he had placed his against.  
"It's okay Maor..... M-my parents a-aren't h-here anymore.... T-they d-disappeared a few d-days ago, and I d-don't know where they are...." Emma sits down and leans against the wall, sobbing  
Perturbed by the sudden metamorphosis of the normally cheery Emma he'd grown to enjoy the presence of, Maor quickly sits down next to her with his arm wrapped around her. Wiping her tears with his sleeve, he urgently begins fretting over her once again, spouting 'I'm so sorry’s’ and 'is there any way for me to help's to her, whispering as to not do anything but comfort her.  
She looks up at him, tears in her eyes before she buries her face in his shoulder. "I don't know what you could do..... My parents have been gone for almost a week, no note, no phone call.... I don't understand what could have happened to them, they just disappeared..."  
As his uniform grows soggy from the salty tears, Maor rests a hand on her head, soothingly petting her hair as he tightens his embrace. "E-Emma... I'm so sorry... I'm sure they're okay... d-don't worry okay? I'm here for you... If you ever need someone to talk to, or hug, or cry to... I'm here... I will never leave you, okay Emma? Calm down, I'm not going to let anything hurt you ever again..." Continuing his list of promises, Maor curls his head over her own, eyes closed as he tries to comfort her until her sobbing ends.  
She eventually cries herself out, wiping her eyes. "I-I'm s-sorry.... I just really miss my parents..... I haven't told anyone else about this.... I'm worried that they'll take me away from my parents..... T-thank you f-for promising to mot leave me, but just about everyone else has...." She looks up at him with sad eyes.  
Uneasy in her tear-filled eyes, Maor pulls his classmate closer to him, embracing her in a full hug. Sighing into her hair, he pets the locks gently. "I promise I won't leave you, Emma. If someone tries to pull me away, I'll shrug them off and come right back wholeheartedly... So please... don't feel alone anymore, okay?" A tear of his own rolling down his slender face, Maor gives her a quick kiss on the forehead before meeting her gaze once again.  
"O-Okay.... Thank you Maor...." She bites her lip, looking down, leaning into him. The ring of the telephone startles her out of her daze and she goes to answer it. She picks it up and gasps as she listens to the voice on the other end. "No, I can't.... My fa.... Yes. I understand.... Fine. I'll be there.... Just promise m-me t-they'll be s-safe...." She sighs and puts the phone down. "I'm sorry Maor.... I have to go....."  
Immediately reaching out, Maor grasps her sleeve with an iron grip. Looking up at her with determined eyes, he slowly stands, still holding her arm. "You were about to say 'father' and 'promise me they'll be safe' I can guess what's going on. And I'm coming with you. I'm not going to let you get in danger Emma, I'm going to be there to keep an eye on you, even if it's not in your line of sight. As soon as things stabilize, parents back in your protection, I'll make sure that they know that you're not one who they should mess with. Got it? And don't you dare try and stop me."  
She looks at him worriedly. "Maor, if even one of the men who did this gets away and tells his superiors, the secret of the elves, and the whole supernatural world. .... It'd just be easier for me to go with them, then to risk them catching you.... Please Maor. I couldn't stand it if you got caught because of me...." A tear slowly rolls down her cheek. "So many people have gotten hurt because of me, I don't want you to get hurt too...."  
Staring sternly at the girl who was so keen on trading herself for her parents, he tugs gently on her sleeve again. "I said I wouldn't take no for an answer. As well, who said they'd see me at all? I'll just make their cell phones 'accidently' explode, quite easy, as you saw how I managed to cause a mass hacking throughout Social Studies, right? Now, lead me to the meeting place so I can give them what-for in return for the pain you've had to endure."  
She bites her lip and looks up at the elf she loved. Emma sighs heavily and nods. "Okay Maor. I will.... Please be careful.... I couldn't bear it if someone else I love got kidnapped as well...." She looks up at him pleadingly, before leading the way out of the house and into a limo pulled up outside the house, getting into the car.  
Winking at her to confirm the fact that he'd be just fine, Maor waits outside as if he didn't know what was going on until the limo disappears from view. Out of sight, he immediately dashes into and through the woods surrounding the house. Leaping easily from branch to branch with long, calculated jumps, he keeps pace with the long automobile. Keeping an eye on the progression of the vehicle, he doesn't even run low on breath. In his element, he begins to use small bursts of electricity to propel him faster, overtaking the limousine with ease.  
Emma sighs, slumping into the seat of the limo, then stiffens as a man suddenly turns around, sitting in the passenger seat, and aims a gun at her. "We told you not to bring your elf boyfriend, girl" "P-please don't hurt him or them. I'll cooperate, do whatever you say, just please...."  
Unaware to all of these events except for the slight movement from the front seat, Maor didn't know that he'd been found out. Feeling that everything was still under control, he continues his journey, making sure to keep a close eye on what's happening in the car as he reviews the plan he had thought up before, oblivious to the fact that it was moot.  
She shrinks back into the seat as the man slowly moves back into the back with her. She freezes as the man pushes the gun to her head. "I should just kill you right now, but, this could still work out in our favor. Your elf won't try anything if we have a gun to your head now, will he? Yes or no answer" She shakes her head slightly, aware of the cold metal pushed against her skull.  
Eyes snapping to the tell-tale metallic glint of the revolver against her head, Maor almost misses the next branch. 'W-what?! Why? They couldn't know I'm here right? Urg! How? Ah shit! Emma... I'm so sorry... what to do...' Thoughts racing, struggling to think of a plan of attack, Maor's hair is set ablaze in a sea of sparks. Knowing his remaining stealth had been compromised, he slows his pace, allowing the car to pass him by. Reading the license plate with his well-trained eyes and memorizing it, he jumps back the other way, taking a roundabout way back into the town and towards the police station. 'Emma... I'm so sorry... I'll be back with you soon...’  
The man laughs as he spots Maor in a tree. "Looks like your boyfriend is abandoning you." "N-no.... he wouldn't, he p-promised....." She looks out the window and sees him moving back the other way, and she sobs quietly. "However, our organization honors our word, and we will let your parents go, even though you broke your promises."  
Leaving nothing but a small note on the sidewalk before the station and dropping a quick bomb of voltage down by it to attract attention, he reviews his new, revised plan of attack, dashing from rooftop to lofty rooftop as the bolts fade from his hair. 'I'm on my way Emma. Don't worry... Please, trust in me...' Finally confident in his abilities once more, the sparks become non-existent as a cocky smirk develops on his face. 'So that's how they play their game... Emma, I am going to kill them. Every. Last. One of them.” Keeping himself well out of human sight range, he can only make out the faint pinprick of color that reveals the limo's location and targets it.”  
True to their words, the men deliver her parents back to their mansion, then tie Emma up, hand and foot, gag, and blindfold her. Then the man carrying the gun swings it harshly and hits her on the head with it. She slumps into his arms, knocked out, with a scream. They pick her up and carry her to a truck quickly, setting her into the back of it and closing and locking the door. The limo drives off one way, the truck another  
Unbeknownst to the kidnappers who had dared to defile his charge, Maor was already hidden in the back of the truck. 'Ha, they thought they knew everything about me and my kind... little did they know that if we need to, we can practically become a shadow...' As the truck begins moving, he waits, preparing to spring his trap, the familiar energy emanating from his fingertip.  
The men keep driving towards the place where they are supposed to meet their employer. They pull up to next to his car and get out, talking to the boss, before they head to the back to retrieve the unconscious girl.  
As soon as the door on the back of the trailer swings open, Maor quickly blasts a large bolt that sears through any soul’s unfortunate enough to be within the blast. As the remaining cluster scatters, drawing firearms, he simply snaps his fingers to cause the small errors he'd inputted into the memory of their phones to overheat the devices and spontaneously combust. Bits of melted and charred plastic raining down on the few surviving individuals; Emma (safe in the truck), Maor, two guards, and the employer himself. Blasting a large spark at the lumps of iron in their hands, he advances on the employer, slamming him against the wall of the semi-trailer and getting right up in his face. "Thought a few armed humans could stop an elf with bloodlust dominating his mind? Especially one who can control a key element in your world?" Leering into the mortal man's eyes, he scowls, reminding him that if he answered in anyway besides the answer he wanted, his life will be cut shorter than it was already planned to be.  
The man smirks and pushes a button on his wristband, causing the trailer door to slam shut and it starts rolling backwards, down the hill, with the unconscious Emma inside. "Choose wisely boy....."  
Snickering mischievously, he sends a paralyzing surge of energy through the older man's tendons, seizing his muscles to make him completely helpless. "Why should I choose, when I can simply save the girl you so /poorly/ tried to take from me, and have her right back here to watch me as I destroy you~?" Trailing off, he sprints after the rogue vehicle, throwing open the back and retrieving the pained girl he'd do anything for. Unbinding her quickly, he begins to strut back up to the man, Emma in his arms as the truck plummets into the woods, crushed into pieces  
Emma gasps as she wakes up and sees Maor. She blinks in confusion and looks around. "H-how did you find me? The last I saw you, you were heading back towards town." Tears start streaming down her face as she wraps her arms around his neck, holding on tightly.  
Smiling in his typical intelligent way, he kisses the girl that he'd gone through so much to save. "How did I find you? Ha... these people hardly know a thing about my kind's vision and determination..." After this, his expression steels. "Now, do you want to see the snot who saw this through? He's right here, paralyzed because he gave me a choice that I had been expecting and took both. Saving you, and keeping him from fleeing." Frowning a bit as he looks at her, realizing how the scene must look, he whispers in her ear. "I'm sorry... could you close your eyes? This won't be pretty. Don't worry, this guy deserves more pain than death for hurting you. I'm going to corrupt his thoughts so all he can remember is his name and guilt for his actions but not the actions themselves." Winking, then frowning a bit again, he whispers in her ear once more. "I'm so sorry I worried you... but I told you that no matter what, I'd come back for you, right Emma? Please, trust in me and shut your eyes." As soon as the small shutters close, he points a finger at the man, a thin tendril of energy approaching his cranium and entering, This causes all the fear, anger, and power to fade, leaving only a dark glint of regret. Releasing the unseen restraints, Maor walks away, holding Emma close.  
Emma shivers in his arms and hugs Maor tightly. "I'm so s-sorry for doubting you...." She closes her eyes as a few tears drip down her face. "B-but at least my parents are home safe now." She bites her lip lightly, looking up at him, and softly kisses him. "Thank you very much Maor...."  
Kissing back gently, he gazes back into her eyes before retreating slightly to speak. "I'm glad this all blew over with everyone alive... well, the important part of 'everyone'.... now, I sure hope your parents are thankful of the guy who rescued their little girl, huh?" Realizing that she appeared quite comfortable in his arms, he adjusts his hold before increasing his pace, jumping back into the foliage. "Hold on tight Emma, we're taking a shortcut!" Dashing from tree to tree, his girl in his arms, the elf feels better than he had any moment prior.  
"I'm sure that my parents will love you...... just like I do." She whispers the last part under her breath, not sure if she wants him to hear it or not. She blushes deeply and watches the ground fly by as Maor carries her through the treetops  
Soon arriving back at the edge of the massive house's property, he looks down at Emma. "Well... should we explain what I am to them? Or should we avoid the topic...?" As he says this, Maor Blushes slightly, revealing his true intention. Stalling. Walking her around to the front gates as to not come in from a hard-to-explain angle, he becomes increasingly twitchy, not sure if he's willing to meet the parents in fear of their rejection. Realizing it'd be even HARDER to explain if he carried her through the front door in his arms, he gently places her back on her feet, stabilizing her before looking back towards the front door of the house.  
Emma leans against him slightly for support, not fully steady quite yet. "Thank you Maor. Would you prefer that we not tell my parents about your differences?" She looks up at him, tilting her head slightly, curious to know his thoughts.  
The slight weight of the girl on his arm causes Maor to blush in response before settling his nerves. "N-no. Not quite yet, I don't want them to think that I am a.... Forget it, we may as well get it over with, that way our story will be more believable as well, right?" Nervously approaching the building, Maor knows that there will be no backing out of this thought process at this point.  
Reaching the front door, Maor gulps before tugging it open, supporting Emma with an arm. As the two people who'd been returned home earlier look up, expecting not to see their daughter again their eyes snap back open, tears draining from their eyes. Grinning slightly, Maor steps off to the side so that this reunion can take place.  
"M-mom, D-dad? Are you okay? I'm home....." Emma moves towards her parents tentatively. "We're safe now. The men will never bother us again." She looks back at Maor, holding her hand out for him to take, smiling. Tentatively putting his hands in hers, he grins anxiously back, waiting for the parents to acknowledge his existence. Biting his lip gently as he worries about how they'd react to his being... nonhuman. Emma squeezes his hand gently as her parents gasp in surprise and start snapping off questions about Maor. "Mom, Dad, this is Maor Kyoto. He's a ......friend...... from school. He helped me rescue you, then saved me as well." She looks up at his face, concernedly. "Are you sure Maor?" She whispers quietly. Gulping slightly, in an effort to get past the dread, he nods. "Y-yeah... may as well." Pulling his hair back gingerly, revealing the pointed ear, he also decides to reveal the other part of him by releasing a series of sparks around his arm. "I-in case you can't tell... I'm an elf... with control over electricity..." failing in his nonchalant tone, he ends up blushing and looking away, and sparks migrating to the hair on his head. Her parents move back several steps, trying to pull Emma with them, but she stands her ground next to Maor. "He won't hurt me. He saved me....." She stares at her parents. "He has complete control over his powers." She hugs him tightly. "I offered him a place to stay here, God knows we have enough space" Feeling anxious, knowing that the pair were apprehensive of him at best, traumatized at worst. "Uh, I-I know this comes as a shock, but I sure you, I mean you and your daughter no harm or threat..." Rubbing the back of his neck, giving Emma's hand a small squeeze, Maor looks away from the two again, afraid that they'd immediately send him away or start attacking him with various objects and projectiles. The man and woman share a glance and sigh softly. "Emma, can I talk to you in the other room, privately, please?" She looks between her father and Maor, and nods slightly, following her father out of the room and into a smaller room, looking up at him expectantly. Emma blinks up at her father, confused. "What did you need Dad? I trust Maor with my life. He has saved me multiple times, when he could have just left me." She crosses her arms and glares up at him, annoyed. "He came up with the plan that helped you get home safely...." Hearing her sensible explanation of the previous events, Emma's father refuses to see the logic in her words. "Saved you?! How do we know that he wasn't in on the plot to begin with?! How long have you known him Emma? He's literally not human! What does he mean he can 'control' electricity? Is he some kind of demon? And an elf? If this is a joke, I swear... Of course we're glad we're all together again, but you could have been KILLED Emma! If he was going to save you, why didn't he do so immediately?!" Continuing his rant, he eventually simmers down enough to wait for his daughter's explanation. She raises her eyebrow at him, waiting for his tirade to end. "He saved me Dad. If he had been 'in on the plot' as you say, why would he have bothered pulling me from the trailer before it fell off the cliff. And I wasn't killed, Daddy. I'm completely fine. It is no joke. He is an elf, and I think I'm in love with him...." At this, the parent's eyes bug out. "I-in love with him?! What!? You are in love with that.... that....thing out there?!" At this, he drags his hands over his face before continuing. "Fine, he saved you with good intentions, but he's still... Not human! His head was sparking, and you say he has it under control? No, no, no.... you aren't pulling my leg... oh dear lord..." holding his head again, he mutters into his palms incomprehensively. "He. Isn't. A. Thing! Why does it matter if he isn't human or not? He makes me happy. He has complete control over his powers. Just because his hair sparks a little when he has extreme emotions, or is nervous, stressed, etc." She glares at her father. Emma looks at her father as he grabs a glass statue and throws it against the wall and she screams in surprise. Hearing the smashing of glass then the tinkling of shards hitting the floor accompanied by Emma's scream, Maor instinctively rushes in to her aid. Seeing the seething father, but Emma unhurt, he wraps his arms around her protectively. Glaring at the man, his hair still sparking a bit, Maor growls. "What happened in here? At the very least, I don't appreciate you making your own, perfectly healthy daughter scream when I was kind enough to rescue her. I could've given up and let the kidnappers go on their merry way, but as I feel so happy while I'm with her, I saved her so she could be happy along with her parents, as I'm not happy unless she is, but right now, that doesn't seem plausible." Still shooting daggers at him from his eyes, Maor pulls the girl closer to his chest. Emma looks up at Maor, smiling and kisses him gently. "It's okay Maor. I'm fine." She blushes and looks over at her father. "That was completely unacceptable Father. You have embarrassed me, the family name, yourself, and Maor." She narrows her eyes at him and crosses her arms. "Come on Maor, I want to take a walk in the woods." Leaving a kiss on her cheek in return, smugly glancing over at the father to show that the feelings were real. With an distrusting stare still embroidered on his face, Maor wraps his arm around Emma and leads her to the courtyard. "Is your father always such a jerk? You could've been hit by shrapnel from the glass..." Still highly protective of his charge, the contempt he held towards the parent openly blatant on his face. She looks up at the elf she loves and nods. "Yes, he is." She smiles softly and squeezes his hand. "Do you want to go for a walk in the woods, Maor? To give my father some time to calm down?" She gazes up at him questioningly. Gazing down at the girl for a moment, the anger leaving his body rapidly from her comforting optics, Maor gives a matching grin and squeeze. "Why not, I think trees have better manners than he does. At least they grant entrance into their area to someone who saved their own kin..." Trailing off, a flicker of a scowl appears but is soon replaced by the previous smile. Spotting a path splitting the trees, Maor wraps his arm tightly around Emma's shoulder and walks with her to the dirt footpath. She wraps her arm around his waist, struggling slightly to keep up with his long-legged pace. Emma relaxes slightly as soon as the woods envelop them. "I'm truly sorry about my father. He can just be extremely over-protective sometimes." She blushes and looks down in embarrassment. Feeling her arm wrap around him, Maor smiles down at her, regardless of her words. Knowing there was no way the father could see them, he pauses his gait in a small clearing. "Don't worry about it... just forget about him for a moment, that's what this walk is for, right?" Saying this, he bends down to her height and tips her chin up a bit and claims her soft lips with his own before releasing them again. "Feel any better, Emma?”  
"Right. And yes, loads, The forest always calms me down, I spend a lot of time in here, sometimes I bring a few books and sit out here for hours, just reading and listening to the sounds of nature" She kisses him back sweetly and smiles up at him.  
Emma grabs Maor’s hand and starts walking slowly through the trees, admiring the nature and artistry of how everything fits so well together. She looks around amazed and holds her free hand out for a fairy to land on. She smiles politely at the fairy, who was dressed in the petals of a bluebell. "Hello Miss Bluebell. I haven't seen you in a while." The young girl says softly. "Hi Emma. It's nice to see you again." The tiny fairy says, her voice flowing like the river, high-pitched as it is.


End file.
